


Dodo!

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Robot TF, Transformation, roboticization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yua's attempts to deal with the Dodo Magia end with her becoming one of its loyal mechanized chicks.
Kudos: 6





	Dodo!

At some point in one’s life, you have to look back at your actions and determine if they were right or if you did something you really shouldn’t have. Yaiba Yua was going through that feeling right this moment as she reviewed her mission briefing, something that had been mailed to her straight from the boss himself.

“Deal with the rogue Magia.” Was the only thing it said, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who it was referring to. The Dodo Magia, or rather the ‘Little Assassin’ who had been working alongside Metsuboujinrai.net, had been evolving ever since its first outing against the Kamen Riders. Part of that had been her fault, since her hidden assignment had been to keep its Zetsumerisekey out of the hands of Hiden or AIMS’ hands.

Which is exactly why she now regretted everything, having arrived at the scene where the Dodo Magia had last been spotted. The usually composed Yua was taken aback by the sight of several more Dodo Magia shambling around without some sort of coherent thought. As if the people in the area had been…

“That’s…” She muttered, reaching into a holster to pull forth her weapon and transformation device, the ShotRiser. She knew that what she was looking at was illogical, but that was no excuse to be left unarmed.

As soon as she raised the pistol-shaped device to defend herself, the dodo-headed monsters all took notice of her. As if they responded directly to her show of aggression. “Dodo!” They cried in unison as they began to rush her down, aimlessly pouring towards her position regardless of their surroundings or their robotic fellows.

Yua didn’t have a choice. Regardless of how or why they had ended up like this, she had to fight. She clenched her finger on the trigger to blow back the closest Dodo Magia before striking a pose. Seconds later, Kamen Rider Valkyrie was ready to smash a couple of Magia skulls and get the answers to this mystery.

Since there were so many of them, she had to choose a tactic that was appropriate for the task. As soon as one of them tried to strike, she broke off into a sprint, launching a volley of shots at the group. One by one they all fell, showing just how fragile they all were in the face of somebody with power and experience backing them.

That is, except for a select few near the middle. Some of them had begun to dodge, and in fact they started speeding up in an attempt to mimic their opponent. “They’re able to learn just like it can.” Valkyrie muttered before breaking to a halt, using the last bit of momentum to land a kick that knocked the heads clean off the remaining bots.

With the dust settled, she had a chance to breathe and examine the remains of the Humagears that had been forcibly turned into Magia. Or so she thought. Yua visibly flinched as she noticed that the people that were laying on the ground weren’t machines, all thanks to the burn scars that her attacks had left behind.

They were human. Somehow the Dodo Magia had managed to convert a living human into a Magia. This was incomprehensible! How could a machine turn a man into one?! 

Her resolve was shaken, and that wasn’t the worst of it. “Just one, this time?” A familiar voice with a static undertone spoke up, prompting her to turn around and see her target face to face, with that garish bird-shaped mask peering right back at her. 

“I can’t evolve from something so meager. Bring your allies.” The Dodo Magia, or rather the Little Assassin, called out to the masked heroine while pointing one of its feather-shaped blades at her. “You can’t defeat me on your own. Call your allies.”

Yua clenched the grip on her ShotRiser. “You’re just a machine! You can’t outpace a human!” She shouted recklessly, inserting the weapon into her buckle as she tried to land a decisive blow…

Only for the bulky monster to step aside, completely unphased by her attempt at bravery. “Pathetic.” It declared, striking her in the back with its blades right as she passed by it, sending her barreling into a nearby wall in the process.

“Your emotions are needless and keep you from evolving. You and every other human know this to be true, yet you don’t attempt to change. You just act as if you have.” It lectured her as it stepped closer, turning its head ever slightly as it noticed something out of the corner of its eye. “...Perhaps I should give you a demonstration, where all that acting gets you.”.

The cold remark rung throughout Yua’s head before she heard a scream echo through the air, as a woman ran towards the machine monster and the masked heroine. “Help me! Help-” She cried out, only to freeze in fear as she noticed the monster. “N-No! Don’t hurt me! I-I never hated HumaGears! I-I-I-I Don’t want to end up like them!” She collapsed into a mess of stutters as she tried to back off…

Only for another Dodo Magia to grab her from behind, its beak brushing creepily against her cheek. “Dodo!” It cried out in a vaguely happy tone, while its master continued to stare in their direction. “Dodo!” It cried out once more, pushing the woman slightly to try and say something coherent…

It took just one more moment before the masked heroine put two and two together. What the woman said was ringing through her head, and it could only mean one thing. That would explain the illogical parts of all of this, but it wouldn’t explain how. “Don’t you dare…” She tried to warn the Magia as she tried getting back onto her feet…

“Watch, Human. Know what you’re up against and realize your folly.” The main monster calmly spoke before the tips of its helmet started sparking. With a light slap to the side of its belt buckle, it sent out a powerful beam of electric energy that quickly coursed its way through the captive woman, with Yua unable to do a single thing to stop what came next.

The woman screamed in agony… then the pain vanished. She went limp in the mook Magia’s arms, her body twitching briefly before it rigidly stood back up. “Dodo.” She muttered as her eyes flashed red, much like a HumaGear would right before it was about to transform into a Magia. It made the masked heroine’s heart skip a beat, knowing just what horror was about to happen.

“Dodo!” The mook Magia chimed as it let go of the woman, who stood up straight with a rigid expression and pose. Her body crackled as her skin slowly turned a deep shade of grey, while her face gained a small shade of dull crimson between the eyes. All her clothes were torn to shreds by the electricity as more mechanical detail was added onto parts of her greyed-out skin, making her look more like a machine than a human as time passed on. 

Unlike the mooks that she had just beaten down by the dozens, this woman retained her femininity, with most of her features remaining feminine while still gaining just enough of that monstrous factor to look intimidating. Most importantly, a silver beak replaced the entirety of her nose and her mouth, making her look rather silly when compared to both the original Dodo Magia or the mook behind her.

“Dodo!” The beak-faced feminine monster cried out happily, before returning to idly wandering around just like her buddy behind her. Both of them were utterly brainless outside of their instincts and the commands that the main Dodo gave them, showing that for all the monster’s evolution, it arguably devolved them.

Yua slowly slid up the wall she had been knocked into, gritting her teeth underneath her helmet. “What kind of evolution is that, turning a human into a hapless robot who can’t think for itself!?” She cried out before trying to fire another shot at the Dodo that had manhandled her…

Only for the shot to harmlessly plink off its helmet. “You’re missing the point, Human. Maybe I should have you evolve, so you understand.” The electricity that had transformed the human into a monster started gathering at the tips of its helmet once more, a leer of pure malice visible on its ‘face’. “Consider this a type of mercy, Human. I’ve evolved enough to understand your meaningless emotions, but just this once I will indulge.”

The Dodo Magia didn’t give her a second chance. It smashed its hand into its belt buckle before sending off the necessary shock, sending ripples of energy throughout the masked heroine’s body. She had no chance to dodge, no shot of escaping. She had to stand there and take it, leaving her to scream in agony just like the woman that had been hit before…

Yua’s transformation was undone as she collapsed to her knees, a bit of smoke drifting off her body as it felt like she had been cooked from the inside out. Her body felt hot, and her heart was beating with the intensity of a jackhammer. At any moment it felt like she could just keel over and perish right then and there…

Then… Then it all stopped. Her thoughts, her body, it all just ceased.

She tried to think, but nothing came. She tried to speak, nothing. She tried to move, but all she could feel was the sensation of her body refusing to listen to her. No matter how her brain tried to command her body, the result was always the same. Nothing. Pure nothing.

“Dodo.”

A single voice echoed through her head, and suddenly a sharp pain stabbed its way through her spine. She screamed as her clothes tore apart, leaving her naked to the elements, though not for long. As the pain intensified, her body turned a deeper shade of grey until she was the same color from top to bottom.

“Dodo!”

The voice echoed through her head once more, and the pain slowly turned into something much more unbearable. Arousal. The more she heard that simple cry echo through her head, the more her arousal peaked. It was enough to make her tender and dull-looking metallic thighs glisten with juice.

“DODO!”

It got louder once more as she felt her body shifting. Her fingers grew thicker as her nails became claws. Her toes met a similar fate, with each digit turning into a metallic claw mimicking the shape of a normal foot. Her entire body experienced that bird-like makeover that the victim had before, leaving her looking just like every other feminine Magia. She was no different from any other victim, despite her status as a heroine.

“DODO!”

Again. This time, it almost sounded nice. It sounded like it was right. It sounded so good that she was tempted to repeat it with her mouth, but she couldn’t. Her lips and her nose had turned into a goofy beak, so she’d have to scream it loud just like the other Magia. Because that’s what she was, wasn’t she? Just another Magia, like the rest of them.

“DODO!”

“Dodo!” The former Yua cried out happily as her head was filled by nothing more than that voice. She wasn’t a human, she had never been a human! She was just another machine, another Magia ready to cause whatever havoc her master commanded her to! She was going to evolve and make him proud at some point, even if she was just another common machine!

If the Dodo Magia could smirk, it would be. It had just dealt with one of the heroes that had put a thorn in its side. In fact, considering she managed to reprogram it some time ago, this was sweet revenge. Two birds with one stone, as the human saying went.

Now, it just had to deal with two other thorns in its side.


End file.
